aveces los cambios son buenos
by cerezo2900
Summary: aveces los cambios son buenos , siempre decía mi abuela . puesta hasta ahora estoy en desacuerdo , mis padres que nos mudemos a forks , un pequeño pueblode pocos habitantes y de por si demasiado lluvioso . isabella swan una chica resignada a mudarse y dejar su otra vida atrás , puede encontrar cierta esa frase claro eso después de conocer a un apuesto chico llamado edward


Bueno soy nueva en esto pero espero que les guste, gracias por leerlo

Que lo disfruten

Acomode los libros que quedaban en las cajas, mire por si acaso quedaba alguno pero no. Al ver esto me tumbe en mi suave y mullida cama, adentrándome en mis pensamiento me acababa de mudar, había dejado mi hogar, chicago. Tendría que ir a una nueva escuela, buscar un lugar donde entrenar tenis y tendría que hacer nuevos amigos, ahogue un grito contra mi almohada , ser la chica nueva no es nada divertido pero que se podía hacer .

"bella, hija baja a comer , la cena ya está lista" - escuche decir a mi madre desde la cocina

"Ya bajo mama" - le respondí incorporándome de la cama, para luego dirigirme hacia las escaleras

Cuando llegue a la estancia, pude divisar a mi madre sacando el pastel de vainilla del horno ,y a mi padre tratándole de dar una compota de manzana a mi hermano , este se negaba para luego reír juguetonamente

"Di a pequeñito, va el trencito despacito"- trataba de cantar mi padre a ver si mi hermano se dignaba a recibir comida, al ver que no lo hacía, suspiro resignado reí al ver su frustración , al hacerlo noto mi presencia y sonriendo dijo.-"hazlo tu garbancito , porque aquí el señor no me recibe nada "

Me acerque a Alex con una gran sonrisa y al verme estiro sus bracitos regordetes hacia mí, lo alce con gusto y para mi sorpresa me planteo un beso en el cachete que al hacerlo dejo una gran cantidad de la sustancia babosa y excretada por nuestras glándulas llamada saliva - " bueno querido a mí me recibe ras el trencito "- dije acercando la cuchara a su boca , este antes de aceptarla parecía responder pero con unos raros balbuceos

"Se supone que me debe recibir comida, pero no lo hace" - dijo mi padre mirando como el pequeño recibía gustosamente la comida

"Debe ser por tu cara , tal vez lo asustas cuando yo era pequeña la hacías"- dije bromeando , reí al ver su cara de decepción - era bromeando pa - dije viendo como su expresión se transformaba en una sonrisa - o no- dije nuevo y su sonrisa no duro mucho

isaBella swan , deja de molestar a tu padre -dijo mi mama usando mi nombre completo odia mi nombre en si , mi mama y sus novelas fueron los autores materiales de ese nombresidio - además Charlie tu cara es graciosas , linda en cierto modo

Mi papa sonrió un rato para luego fruncir el ceño- solo por eso , eso no decías la noche que Emma fue concebida - dijo nuevamente moviendo las ceja sugestivamente

Esa noche fue maravillosa , era un 12 de octubre -no termino mi madre al verse interrumpida por un ruidito proveniente de la parte posterior de Alex -Alex - regaño mama con una mueca alegre , mi hermano no dejaba de reír como respuesta

Gracias pequeño, no quería escuchar las noches ardientes de mis padres - susurré a mi hermano haciéndole reír más, parecía que entendía , creo que lo dije muy duro porque mi madre me miro con un ceño fruncido

Hija deja a Alex en la silla y siéntate a comer, la comida debe estar enfriándose-dijo con un falso enojo

Deje a Alex en su silla, y me dedique a comer, entablamos unas pocas conversaciones, ya que a mi madre no le gusta casi que hablemos en la mesa, cuando terminamos, me despedí de mi padres y Alex, el ultimo tenía sus pequeños ojo s azules casi cerrados .subí por las escalera y voltee a mano derecha del armario saque mi pijama favorita para las noches de verano, una camisola de tono roza y tirantes delgados. Baje las cortinas, prendí el aire acondicionado y me acurruque bajo a mis edredones. No tarde mucho en caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero en mi mente había un pensamiento rondando , maña seria mi primer día de escuela dije hundiéndome en la oscuridad

Bueno este es mi primero capítulo gracias por leer


End file.
